


One last dance

by Peppermint_candies



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AU, Bartender!Bobbi, Cop!Trip, F/M, bar owner! au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 14:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3293024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peppermint_candies/pseuds/Peppermint_candies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Skye an Ward bought their bar a few years back they had to spruce the place up big time. Skye took care of the books and the marketing for the most part and hiring staff. It was a widely known fact that Ward wasn’t much of a people person. Unless it was involving Skye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One last dance

**Author's Note:**

> So... Quick disclaimer that I A. don't own a bar, B. Haven't got a clue how they really run. C. I have probably bullshited all of this au so please don't hate on me too much...

He’s not exactly sure how this came to be. One moment he’s casually talking to one of his friends the next there is someone practically trying to eat his face. Trying to push them away he finds that his own girlfriend, Jemma has managed to get totally trashed in the span of thirty minutes. “What did you drink?” He whispers to her before excusing himself from the other conversations around him.

"I think it might have been drugged." She slurs and he sighs. Glancing back around the bar he can see a dude casually flirting with girls and plays with their drink for a moment or two.

"That guy?" He asks softly point the man out. Jemma only shrugs. "Lets get you home."

"But…"

"Jemma." He says quietly before bringing his lips to her ear. "I’m well aware of what you want but we are not going to do that in the middle of this bar." He whispers before pulling away.

He watches as her unfocused eyes grow dark and he can’t help but find is kinda silly. She’ll be asleep before they will even get to third base, maybe even sooner.

"I’ll let Ward know." He says nodding towards the bouncer. "He’ll take care of the loser."

-

"Ward." Fitz called over the music. "Some asshole is drugging drinks." He says when he gets the older man’s attention and Ward nods.

"Take care of her." He hears Skye, owner of the bar say to him. "I’ll take care of the dickwad." She snaps before heading to the bar.

He finds it funny how everyone has always assumed that Ward is the one calling the shots when really Skye always has.

When Skye an Ward bought their bar a few years back they had to spruce the place up big time. Skye took care of the books and the marketing for the most part and hiring staff. It was a widely known fact that Ward wasn’t much of a people person. Unless it was involving Skye.

-  
“Bob someone’s adding.” Skye says to the bartender on shift. She’s a pretty thing, blond hair and a smile that could kill a man. “Jems caught a bad drink.” She adds glancing down the bar until a man comes and stands next to her.

"Hi." The man says and she glances at him carefully before glancing back at the bartender who shrugs.

"Hello." Skye nods before scanning the bar once more.

"Looking for someone sweetheart." The man grins and Skye has a feeling this is the man.

"Don’t call me sweetheart and I’m looking for a friend… Her boyfriend is looking for her."

"Oh that’s a shame… I was wondering if you’d like to get a drink with me."

"I suppose I could stop for a second or so…" Skye shrugs before leaning against the bar. The man only grinned wider and order some drinks. "Maybe I can help you find your friend." He adds.

"Maybe… She’s British and was wearing a really nice dark blue dress."

"Oh… I think I saw her earlier. Pretty thing she is."

"Her boyfriend thinks so too." Skye says before taking a small sip. Not swallowing she waits until he knocks the glass back before spitting out her drink.

She thinks its a waste of alcohol and to not be able To drink but its also a waste to drug it too.

Leaving her glass on the bar she starts glancing around and she can see out of the corner of her eye the man fiddle with something.

"I suggest you leave my drink alone." She says coldly. She can see the started look that crosses his face but he shakes his hand and glances he was just wiping the sweat off the glass.

Its bullshit and she knows it as she rolls her eyes and hands the glass over to Bobbi. “Test this.” She says holding the glass up.

Bobbi’s smile turns nearly shit eating big as the both watch the man squirm. “Yes ma’m” Bobbi says.

So they wait and Bobbi finally nods and Skye frowns. “I suggest that you leave my bar right now and not come back.” She says to the man who squirms still. Her voice is cold and she is glaring now.

"Your bar? Sweetheart that’s funny."

"Get the fuck out now." She snaps and the man reaches for her arm but she slaps it away. "Don’t touch me."

"Come on. Its only harmless fun." The man says grinning.

"Harmless fun does not include drugging drinks." She snaps. "Get out before I get security involved." She says.

"Who that big guy over there? You mean Mister teddy bear."

"Bobbi." Skye says and the bartender only grins even more before signaling Ward. "The others too." She says and nods when Bobbi looks at her. "He should recognize what he’s doing wrong." She smiles.

"Yes?" Ward asks looking carefully at Bobbi, Skye and the man in front of them.

"Would you please be kind enough to escort this man to holding I’m sure Trip would like to have a few words with him." Skye smiles and Grant nods.

-

"Cops!" Someone yells and a lot of people seemingly panic for no reason.

"HEY!" Skye yells as she stand up on the bar. "Everything is fine we had an incident from early getting sorted out. Go back to having a good time." Skye yells wanting to roll her eyes at the panic that someone almost caused.

"Hey little lady." Trip says and Skye really does roll her eyes. "What do you have for me this time."

"Some jerk drugging drinks. He drugged Jems…"

"She still here?" Trip asks quickly scanning the crowd.

"No she found Fitzy and they left."

"Good."

"Tell this asshole to let me go." The man inside said as Ward shrugs and pushes the guy to sit down.

"Now." Trip says with a smile to Skye and Ward. "I can take it from here but hang out near by."


End file.
